ROAD TRIP!
by Yami-Sama3500
Summary: Yami, Yugi, Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Bakura are going sight seeing. But road trips always lead to problems, espicially with a van packed with spirits from 3,000 years ago. Okay, I'm not that great at summarization, but its my first story. finished,
1. Taking Off!

**ROAD TRIP!**

**Ch. 1, Taking off**

"Come on Yami, we are going to be late!" said Yugi. Yugi had just opened the door and was leaving the

Kame game shop, he had two bags filled to their limits.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your millennuim puzzle on," snapped Yami. Yugi and Yami were heading to

Domino High School, where they were to meet Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik. All of the hikari's and yami's

had decided to travel, do some sight seeing, and getting to know each other.

Just as Yugi had said, they were late at meeting thier friends.

"What took so long!" said Marik, annoyed

"Well sorry, but Yami just _had to_ get his hair perfect," said Yugi, also ticked off.

"Hey!" said Yami, offended, "it's not my fault that my hair isn't natural, like Marik's crazy hair."

"Do you want me to send you to the sh..." Marik began.

"HEY!" yelled Ryou, "the point of this trip is to get to know each other, not to argue."

"Exactly," said Malik, in agreement.

"Ye..." began Bakura, "wait, what do I care if we argue or not, let's just go we are really behind schedule."

Everyone got in the van, Malik and Yugi in the back, Marik and Yami in between, and Ryou and Bakura

in front, Bakura in the driver's seat.

"Wait..." started Ryou, looking extremly nervous, "when... exactly did you get your diver's license?"

Everybody, but, Bakura started to get the same nervous look as Ryou.

"Driver's licence? What the heck is that thing?" Bakura asked. "Oh well, who needs one." The van turned on

and it started to go very fast. As the car would go by, people would say they could hear scream coming

from that car.


	2. Byebye Kazuki Takahashi

okay... the first chapter was short... i will try to make it longer but i would like to point out that i'm a newcomer to fanfics. But I will take all advice, so here is the new ch. This one is long, and it isnt the last

**Ch. 2, Bye-bye Kazuki Takahashi**

It has been an hour sense the road trip began, and Yugi had thought of a question.

"Hey Bakura, where are we going?"

"Yes Bakura, where have you decided to take us?" asked Yami.

"I have decided it to go to...Tokyo...it has a lot of people there... and it is home of something called...ummmm...I dont know how to say it,"answered Bakura, " I think it is called...anime...but I don't know."

"Wow, that sounds cool," said Malik, everyone agreeing with him. So they headed to Tokyo, home of anime, the best place in Japan. What they don't know is that they will meet someone of importance there.

"I think this is the place," said Yugi, with exciment in his voice. Bakura parked the van, and the gang went to random places. But after 5 minutes, these random people came to them, three of them to be exact.

"WOW!" said the first random person, "you all look exactly like them. Where did you get those costumes?"

"Yeah, I want one to, they look so realistic," said the second person.

"Yes, me too, you guys look exactly like..." began the third person. Ryou interupted them, he asked,

"What are you talking about? These aren't costumes, these are our cloths." The three people started to snicker, then theyjust bursted out laughing. Malik was offended by this.

"I dont like that your laughing at us! Perhaps we should send you to the shadow realm, is that what you want!" said Marik, very mad. The three people just started to laugh louder. Now everybody was ticked off these people.

"Ok Yami, Marik, and Bakura, send him to the shadow realm," said Yugi, whiched made them laugh so hard that they began to cry.

"With pleasure," said Yami with happiness. All the Yami's got their millennium item and yelled,

"We send these idiots to the Shadow Realm." The three random people just disappeared, no one ever heard from them again. But, Yami thought there would be no more people like them, so he suggested to stay at look a little more, they didnt really want to, but they said yes anyways. But everytime they were on a different street, people would be staring at the gang.

"I'm getting tired of this, Pharoah, let's just go, this is just wasting our time," said Marik.

"Fine let's..." Yami gasped, what he say was unimaginable, "LOOK!" Everyone saw a picture of Yami, holding a duel monster card with one of his famous pose. It was on a building and they were all freaked out.

"Maybe...maybe..." Yugi studdered, "maybe...this is the key to unlocking your memories Yami. We should go in this building, there could be something useful in there." They all agreed and went inside the building. They went to the top floor because they saw a sign that said,

"12th floor: Creator of Yu-Gi-Oh!'s office" Yami, was very confused by this, everyone was interested in finding out who this "creator" was. They got to the top floor by the elavator and enetered the office that said,

"Kazuki Takahasi's office." They saw a man, on the phone, he looked very flustered, and very busy.

"I will get back to you," Kazuki said on the phone, "Alright who are...wow you guys did excellent cosplays. You even got every detail of the Millennium Puzzle correct. You look exactly like Yami."

"Ummmmmmmm..." said Yami, who was very confused, "I am Yami."

"Of course you are," said Kazuki as he patted him on the bak like he was crazy.

"Ooookay...so who are you anyways?"

"HA HA HA, like you don't know. Are you serious, I mean you look like a total Yu-Gi-Oh! freak."

"That was my name 3,000 years ago, How do you know it?"

"Okay, okay, I will give into your act, but don't go oh-my-gosh all over me. I am Kazuki Takahashi, the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh!" Everybody's expression had a that-cannot-be-true look on thier faces.

"You created my friends and I?"

"If you mean the people you are trying to be, then yes, I did." Bakura started to get really wierded out.

"That's Impossible...you have no idea what you are talking about," said a freaked out Bakura

"Wait," started Yugi, "does this mean, sense he "created" us, that we don't exist?"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA, you guys, but no, you are fake, you are just on an anime serious that is popular to people from ages 6-17."

"We don't exist," Malik and Ryou said at the same time.

"Oh your God, look at this," said Marik as he pointed to some pictures on the wall, "they are pictures of our life." Ryou, disturbed by the pictures said,

"This guy is some stalker...he follows us during our life."

Yami, looking relived, said, "Well, atleast he doesn't have the scene where..." As Yami was saying this, everybody started to stare at him. "Umm...nevermind...really." Kazuki said, as he realized what Yami was talking about,

"Oooohhh, that scene, yeah, that's in the un-cut version."

"This guy is really some sick freak, let's send him to the shadow realm," said Yami

"Yes, let us," said Bakura and Marik. All yami's said,

"WE BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

Kazuki was laughing at first, until he realized it was real, then there was a slight scream that could be heard if you were in that room.

"Alright, I have learned something, never go anywhere Yami or Bakura want to go," said Yugi, "now let's get out of here." So they all left the building, and they ran to get out of this crazy town.


	3. The Police

alright, now that i hav started, it is gonna be harder to update because of school, but i will try to update every weekend

with atleast a chapter. with that said here is the new Ch.

**Ch. 3, The Police**

The gang had finally made it to thier van.

"NO BAKURA!" yelled Yugi, " YOU'RE NOT DRIVING! YOU DON'T HAVE A LICENSE!"

"Ugh, fine," responded Bakura.

"Wait a second," Malik said, "Do any of us have a license?"

"OH MY JESUS, WE ARE ALL FREAKIN IDIOTS!" said Yugi at the top of his voice. "Not only do we have no license, but we are still in this messed up town. How can this get any worse."

"That's a little cliche," said Ryou, " Everytime someone says that then it get's wo..." Ryou didnt have to finish his sentence, because the loud clash of thunder roared, brigning rain along.

"Let's get in the car, I don't want my hair to get messed up," said Yami, as he was trying to cover his head with his hands, even though his hands wouldn't really help.

"I don't understand this!" said Bakura with frustration, "How come we can't just let me drive again? Who cares about a licences, I mean, I have been driving for six hours, that's more than enough practice."

"You know what, just let him drive, we need to leave this town, and I mean _now_," said Malik. Everyone agreed and they let Bakura drive. Everything was going fine, the weather started to clear up and they were heading to their next destination, Nagoya. But something happened, Bakura felt like he was going to slow, he thought they would never get to Nagoya. So he started to go really fast.

"BAKURA!" yelled yugi, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Easy," Bakura responded, "I am going faster to get to Nagoya faster. Gosh your dumb."

"That's not what Yugi ment you fool," began Marik

"Yugi means that your breaking the law," said Ryou.

"Nonsense, I know all the Egytian Laws because I broke them all atleast once, this isn't a law."

"This isn't the egytian times, there are different rules, don't you know anything," Marik responded.

"Are you questioning my intelligence?"

"Yes I am."

"Uhhhhh...guys," Yami said, but the other yami's didn't hear. They continued with thier conversation.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO SEND YOU TO THE SHDOW REALM MARIK!"

"JUST TRY!"

"GUUUUUYYYS!" yelled Yami.

"WHAT!" said the other yami's together, annoyed.

"O MY GOD," screamed Yugi, realizing what Yami was trying to say, "WE ARE ABOUT TO CRASH INTO THAT CAR!" Everybody looked in front of them, not only were they speading, they were in the wrong lane! Bakura got the steering wheel and turned to the right like there was no tomorrow. They just barely scratched the car. A sigh of relief hits the car.

"Thank You Jesus!" sighed Ryou. Everything seemed alright, but...

"Guys, why is the car turning around," asked Malik. But nobody had to answer him, The car started to make a loud noise that made you fell like you would go deaf. It was the noise of the police coming after you.

"OH NO, OH NO, OH NO!" said Malik and Ryou together, panicking, freaking out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Yugi, with that panic in his yell, "Do you know how many rules have been broken. 1st, none of us have a license, 2nd, speeding, 3rd driving on the wrong side of the lane, and 4th, colliding with a officer of law."

"But we barely..." said Bakura, wanting to argue the 4th reason.

"It doesn't matter... cops are like that."

"What are going to do?" Yami asked.

"Easy, we are going to go even faster," said Bakura, with a evil grin appearing on his face. He started to make the car go to it's limits of speed.

"What's wrong with this thing, the other one is going faster."

"We need to do something, that cop is gonna call for backup," said Yami. Sure enough, there were five cops.

"PULL OVER OR WE WILL BEGIN TO SHOOT! THIS IS YOUR FIRST WARNING!" said a cop over the speaker phone.

"AHHHHH I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" sobed Yugi, almost crying.

"Relax... I have an idea," said Marik, "We shall kill all the cops, with the powers of the shadow."

"No...we have to get away," said Malik, he didnt feel like killing anyone today.

"What about using the shdows to power the car up so it can go faster?" asked Yami.

"That...might work..." said Ryou, "Let's try it."

"WE ENVOKE THIS CAR WITH THE POWERS OF THE SHADOWS," said all Yami's. But Bakura still ahd the gas all the way down. The car went from 90 mph to 900 mph in an instant. The sonic boom was all the could hear, as loud as an explosion.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everybody screamed. Everybody was to the very back of there seats. Bakura was screaming the most sense he was the one driving. He let go of the pedal, but didnt push the brakes, he wanted to make sure they were away from the cops.

They had just reached Nagoya when the car started to slow down. All the hikari's had fainted from fear. The yami's were...alive atleast. They were scared stiff, but would never admit it.

The important thing was that they were there. The Yami's wanted to let the hikari's rest for awhile, but staying in this car wouldn't help. They would need to find a place to stay.

Around fiftenn minutes later, the hikari's woke up.

"I'm...I'm alive...I didn't die...I'M SO HAPPY!" Yugi said, the joy in voice, like a child getting ice cream for the first time. Everyone was happy that everyone was safe.

"We...need a place to sleep...it is almost seven clock. Let's find a hotel everybody," said Malik, who sounded very tired.

"Yes," said Royu agreeing, "Let's."

And with that, the gang went into the new city and started to look for a hotel.

This ch. isnt as funny, I'm working on it. School is saping my talent to band. o well, new ch soon. Might take awhile.


	4. Getting Some Rest

ok sorry for not updating I had 3 major projects and now school is starting to settle down... so now i hav free time, heres CH 4

**Ch. 4, Getting Some Rest**

The gang walked through the city as they were to afraid to travel by car for the moment. It was around 8:00pm when the started looking for a hotel. They had spent an hour looking for a hotel but no luck.

"This is hopeless," Yugi said, sighing, " WE ARE NEVER GONNA FINE A PLACE TO STAY." Yugi was so frustrated he had to yell.

"We can't lose hope guys," said Yami, "As long as we believe in the Heart of the Hotels, we can do anything."

Everybody sighed, espicially Marik.

"Well you give it a rest. You're speeches about the heart of the cards may work but there is no way, and I mean no way in he..." Marik was interupted by Ryou.

"Look guys!"

Everybody saw a hotel...it was right there...in the right time. So, they went to the hotel. They were all very exhasted with there trip that they needed rest. They entered the hotel.

"Good evening," said the hotel's secretary, " My name is Sherry and how may I help you?"

"Yes, we need 3 rooms, each having 2 bedrooms in it," said Yugi.

"Okay, we do have what your looking for, is upstairs okay?"

"That sould be fine."

"Alright, and how long will you be staying?"

"Just a day," stated Malik.

"Fine, you're total is $180."

"O my God!" Yugi thought, "we don't have that kind of money." Marik went through the gang to the counter.

"Do you except egytian money?" he asked. Marik went through his pocket and got several sheets of paper that look old, and had strange markings on it.

"I'm sorry, we don't."

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" yelled Bakura, "This is money, and it isn't good enough for mortals."

"Bakura, settle down," Ryou said, hoping to calm him down.

"I WILL NOT! WE ARE GIVING YOU MONEY!"

"THIS ISN'T MONEY, STUPID!" The secretary had probably made the biggest mistake of her life.

"Oh no," said Malik, "what are we going to do?"

"How dare you...you will face me in a shadow game."

"Bakura, don't," said Yami.

Bakura argued," Pharroh, I never listen to you." He got out his Millenium Ring. "Now, shadow powers, help me in destorying this...whatever you're job is."

"HA HA HA HA HA, SHADOW POWERS...HA HA HA HA HA HA...NO SUCH THING." All Sherry could do was laugh, but a game was about to begin.

"Now, here are the rules. It's a game of finding the keys, that is the keys to the rooms. Who ever can get atleast 2 of the 3 keys wins. If I win, we get the rooms, and maybe I spare you're life. If you win, then we will leave."

"I don't accept," said the secretary.

"I'm sorry," said Marik, "Are these the secretaries-not-fearful-game? They aren't. This is a shadow game, you don't have a choice in the matter."

"ugh...FINE."

"Ready...set...GO!" said Yugi. The five members could only watch the game.

"Ha, got one." said Bakura when he grabed the one under a rug. Sherry was going up the stairs. but tripped and fell. But when she fell, she had found a key.

"Now we're even," she said happily. Bakura wasn't afraid, he knew he wasn't going to lose.

"Yes! I found it," said Bakura, "looks like I win, we get a room."

"I guess you're right, here is the last key."

"Because you were so willingly gave us the key, I will spare you. Just next time, DONT MESS WITH ME!"

The look on lady's face was fear. All she could bring out to say was an okay.

"Wow, Bakura going soft... who knew today this would happen," said Malik.

"I'M NOT GOING SOFT! I BANISH YOU TO THE SH..."

"NO!" said everybody.

"Please don't Bakura," said his hikari, Ryou.

"UGH, FINE!" said Bakura annoyed.

"On the bright side, we get a room to sleep in," said Yugi, "What time is breakfast?"

"You want breakfast too?" Bakura started to glare at the secretary.

"IT"S AT 9 AM, JUST DONT KILL ME!"

"Uhhhhhh ooookay," said Yugi, not realizing what Bakura had done.

"Come on...let's go," said Yami.

"OH, SO KNOW WE HAVE TO LISTEN TO THE PHAROH," said Marik, "It's not the pass Yami."

"REALLY, WELL I COULDN'T TELL SENSE YOU CARRY THAT KIND OF MONEY WITH YOU!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" said all the hikari's, "LET'S JUST GO TO BED!"

"Man, and i thought i was supposed to be the yami," said all the yami's, at the same time. Everybody was so frustrated but they went to each room, with their partners, Yami and Yugi, Ryou and Bakura, and Malik and Marik.

The moonlight shinned through their windows as they got rest for the next day.


	5. Nagoya is Boring, Returning Home

Sense I have no more projects (GO ME! ) I starting a new ch. I am hoping to finish this fanfic by this chapter.

**Ch. 5, Nagoya is Boring, Returning Home**

"Good morning," said Yami, with a happy look on his face.

"Oh...hi Yami...sorry...I'm a little tired," Yugi said, with a yawn.

"Well, come, get dressed, breakfast is about to start." Yugi, and everybody, got ready for breakfast and left at the same time. They past by Sherry along the way to lobby. Sherry gave a squeal and picked up her pace and then started to run.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Bakura.

"Gee, I wonder." said Malik, sarcasticlly. All of the gang ate breakfast, basic stuff, cereal, eggs, toast, and other foods.

"That was good...thank you the people who gave this to me," said Yugi.

"You're welcome," said Bakura.

"Not what I ment, but whatever." They got there things together and decided to explore Nagoya, this was their last spot on their "fun" trip.

"Can we go to a museum?" asked Malik.

"Why would we waste our time a museum?" asked Marik, "I mean...I already know what happened in the past...I LIVED IT!" Marik seemed a little annoyed.

"It won't be Ancient Egyptian, but Japan history."

"It still sounds boring," said Bakura, agreeing with Marik. It seemed that all of the yamis didnt want to go, while the hikaris did.

"But wait," said Ryou, interupting they discussion, "we don't have any more money. Hell, we never had any money."

"He...does have a point," said Yugi.

"Uuuuummmm...and if we have no money, we can't really do anything here," said Yami.

"Well...THIS IS FUN!" yelled Malik, very sarcasticly.

"Better than a museum," said Marik, under his voice. Even though he said it quietly, Malik heard him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"I THINK YOU HEARD ME!"

"WELL, I THINK YOUR STUPID BECAUSE GOING TO A MUSEUM WOULD BE SOOOOO MUCH FUN."

"I'D RATHER DIE BEFORE GOING TO A MUSEUM! ESPECIALLY ONE THAT HAS YOU IN THEIR!" the argument lasted almost the whole day. it was basiclly about how doing nothing is more fun than a museum and vice versea. It was quite annoying really.

"I WOULD RATHER TALK TO MYSLEF AND GO MORE CRAZY THAN I ALREADY AM THEN GO TO THAT DAMN MUSEUM."

"WELL...", Malik was interupted by Yami.

"WILL YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF! NO ONE CARES WHAT IS LIKED BETTER. JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! OKAY! WE ARE GOING TO GO HOME NOW! ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY NOW?GET IN THE CAR, AND I'M DRIVING BAKURA!" If you couldn't tell, Yami is ticked off. If you only know this because I had to say it, you need to learn how to read.

The drive felt like it took forever. The tension in the car, it felt like an enternity. But all of a sudden Yugi just started laughing. He was cracking up.

"What's so funny?" asked Yami.

"THIS TRIP WAS THE BEST EVER!"

"But..." Yami was about to say but it wasn't that great.

"I don't care. It was so funny, the whole thing. THINK ABOUT! WE ALMOST GOT KILLED, ARRESTED, AND ALSO WE ESCAPED THE CRAZY TOWN OF ANIME! WHEN WE ARE OLD, WE ARE GOING TO LOOK BACK AT THIS AND LAUGH."

"He's right, I can't wait to tell my children when I get older," said Ryou. Everyone was agreeing with this statement. Now everyone was relaxed, everyone was content, smiling. They had a "good" time.

They arrived at Donimo High and they all went home. Yugi and Yami were heading to the Kame Game Shop. It was late, the full moon shinned through the cloudless night.

"Come on, let's go inside, we will tell grandpa about it in the mourning," Yami said, with a smile.

They headed inside and went to thier room, getting comfortable. It's nice to be in your own bed. They layed down, and fell asleep.

* * *

Yami-Sama: That's it , no more. I'm gonna work on a new fic...but you will probable not read it because it wont be Teen, it's gonna be Mature, and most likly a Yaoi Lemon. But don't worry, i will still write teen humor, i will just be alternating. I hope you enjoyed my first story. Please tell me what I can do to work on my writting ability. I would like to give a shout out to 

**Chibichib: You have been so supportive and you always read my chapters. You kept me going.**

**Bwack Dwanzo: Kai, a great friend, who was as equality as supportive.**

BYE FOR NOW!


End file.
